Rebecca
by Morbid Original
Summary: Changing to PG13 cuz no one reads PG.Based on Daphne du Maurier’s novel and Alfred Hitchcock’s film.The two founders of FAT DORIS were exceedingly bored one afternoon during study hall.In that time, while they were reading REBECCA, they decided to bring t
1. Chapter 1

**fat doris productions is proud to bring to you:**

**Rebecca**

Based on Daphne du Maurier's novel and Alfred Hitchcock's film.

The two founders of FAT DORIS were exceedingly bored one afternoon during study hall. In that time, while they were reading _REBECCA_, they decided to bring _their_ version of REBECCA to you.

There are two versions of this FAT DORIS production:

One written by the 2nd founder of FAT DORIS alone

And another written by both the 1st and 2nd founders of FAT DORIS.

Both stand by the disclaimer: FAT DORIS AND CO. does not own Teen Titans or Rebecca, even though we so obviously should.

REBECCA

CHAPTER 1

WRITTEN BY THE 2ND FOUNDER OF FAT DORIS

(AKA: bowan'arrowchick)

The sky was gray; rain came down in sheets. And hail. Pieces of wood, broken and splintering, lay along the shoreline. Bits of shredded cloth from a sail. And through the fog and mist, a pale figure with sun-bleached hair, tossed lamely on a rock...

"Beast Boy, look out!"

"Wha-" Clunk "Ow! Hey! What the hell are you tryin' to do? Kill me?"

"Dude, I can't see through the fog; it was an accident!"

"Speak for yourself…"

"Accident my-"

"Please, friends, where is Robin?"

The four Titans looked around the beach. (Where they were spending the weekend.) It seemed that sometime in the past five minutes, during which time Beast Boy had been hit in the head by two volleyballs at once (one spiked by Raven, the other by Cyborg), Robin had apparently walked off without saying a word.

Beast Boy walked under the volleyball net, onto Raven and Cyborg's side, and called, "Robin! Dude! Where the heck are you!" into the distance.

"Uh, Beast Boy?" He turned. Raven was pointing to a trail of footprints, presumably Robin's, that were going in the other direction.

"Oh. I knew that."

"Of course..."

Beast Boy glared at her, then walked back under the net to his side and again called, "Robin! Where the-"

"Dude, that's not gonna do anything," Cyborg said.

"And why not?"

"Because no one listens to you," Raven offered.

Beast Boy growled and Raven threw a wad of sand at him (telekinetically, of course).

"You... are SO dead," he muttered, brushing the sand off his body suit (A/N: that's the surfer swim suit thing. The one piece. Duh.)

"No. Well, possibly. But also he's too far away to hear you," Cyborg finished.

"Huh? How do you-"

Cyborg held his arm up so the other Titans could see. On his right arm was a small map of the beach (Where they were spending the weekend); four dots, each different colors, were standing in a clump on the map; a red dot was moving farther away, almost off the map.

"Oh."

"He's out of our hearing range."

"But why'd he leave?"

"Who cares?" Raven asked, rolling her eyes.

"Apparently Star, because she just disappeared, and we can all pretty much assume where she went," Cyborg stated.

He stood tall among the rocks and shells; cape blowing in the salt-wind. A solitary figure. Staring out at sea. Waiting. Waiting for something to happen...

"Robin!"

He turned.

"Friend Robin! I have found you!" Starfire smiled radiantly at him. He smiled at her gravely and turned back to the sea.

"Robin, what is wrong?" she asked quietly, stepping closer to him. He didn't answer at first.

"Robin?" A gust of wind blew past them.

"I don't know," Robin finally said. "I just have the feeling that something's going to happen."

He felt Starfire's hand on his shoulder.

"_What_ is going to happen?" she asked, fear showing in her voice. Robin looked at her over his shoulder. She was standing there tensely. The wind blowing her hair and the purple, lacy sarong she had tied around her waist (A/N: they're all in bathing suit junk... 'cept Robin. He just HAS to be different...).

"I don't know Star! I told you! I don't know!" (He's not yelling) He sounded harsher than he meant to. He hadn't meant to snap at her. Part of him loved her, if only as a friend. But he was frustrated. And frustration sounded in his voice.

Sadness in her eyes, Starfire slowly backed away.

_I wish to understand you, Robin. But you only... push me away..._

Guiltily, Robin turned to her.

"Starfire-"

"No, Robin. It is... fine. You... wish to be _alone_?" Starfire asked, using words she had heard the other Titans say.

Robin opened his mouth to say something, to explain, but decided against it.

"Yeah."

She nodded, then turned and flew away slowly.

Robin sighed and watched her for a moment.

God damn it... She must think I'm such a bastard right now... She just... doesn't understand! If it'd been Raven... It would've been different; but that's just it! Starfire is different! She doesn't understand..

He turned back to the water.

_But something _is_ going to happen. I just wish I knew what..._

Another strong gust of wind blew past him, blowing sand everywhere; for a moment, he could see nothing. Then, when the sand cleared, he saw it. He stared for a moment, thinking he was just imagining things.

But this was real.

"Starfire! Come back! There's a girl over by the rocks!"

(Fades to black, then Theme Song)

A/N: Okay, I know 'push me away' isn't something Starfire would usually say, but I'm trying to make it seem like she's trying to speak... English. Like, human. Cut the French/English direct translation grammar, etc. (don't ask unless it's really killing you).


	2. Chapter 2

REBECCA

CHAPTER 2

WRITTEN BY THE 2ND FOUNDER OF FAT DORIS

(AKA: bowan'arrowchick)

Fades from Theme Song to show the Titans in a house on the beach (where they're staying, and they're still wearing the bathing suit junk) standing around the girl, who's laying on a cot with all the wire things attached to her. (And she's unconscious.)

_ Silence… Not even the sound of one's breathing… nor the the waves breaking… nor the winds shaking the trees… Just her beating pulse… Machines beeping… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…_

"Uh, who is she?" Beast Boy asked, breaking the silence.

Raven turned to him, annoyed.

"If we knew who she was, why would we be testing for her DNA?"

He scowled at her then quickly reached over and snapped the strap on her dark purple bikini.

"Aah! Beast Boy, I'm gonna kill you!" Raven yelled, the window beside the cot shattering when she screamed.

"Not yet," Robin said, holding up his hand in a stop sign, finally taking his eyes off the girl. "Or at least not here. Take it outside."

Raven glared at Beast Boy, cracking her knuckles threateningly.

Beast Boy gulped. "Uh, pass…?"

"Don't think so."

Raven faked at him. He squeaked then quickly turned into a mouse and ran through the door, into the hall, with Raven hot on his tail. (A/N: Get it! His _tail_! Hahahahahaha! I crack myself up! No, just kidding. Continue.)

For a moment, the three just stared after them. Then a crash and a scream followed.

"He's not coming back."

"Nope."

"Uh, friends? Where is the girl?"

The boys quickly turned back to face the cot and found the girl had disappeared. The wires were now attached to Starfire, though she hadn't noticed until now. Still too confused to speak, the three looked at each other, sharing the same thought.

"She's got powers," they said simultaneously.

"No, I don't."

They turned to see the girl standing in front of the door, blocking their way out, and holding a gun, which she pointed at the Titans. She still wore the tattered, slightly damp apparel they had found her in; long black, cargo skirt; black combat boots; and long-sleeved, grey tee-shirt with black sleeves.

"Whoa, chill!"

"Please, we mean you no harm!"

"Look," Robin said, stepping toward the strange girl. "We're not going to hurt you; we _saved_ you." He gestured around the room, (which was much like the infirmary at Titans Tower).

The girl stared at Robin, determining if he was telling the truth. Then, slowly, she lowered the gun.

"I'm Robin," he said, reaching out his hand.

"Anna," the girl said, looking him over again unsurely.

"No you're not," Robin corrected. Before she could object, Robin reached forward and swiped at her neck. She backed up, thinking he was trying to strangle her; he didn't. Instead, he held up a long, black chain from which hung a strange, curvy letter 'R'. The girl put her hand to her neck, then sighed.

"Can I have my necklace back?" she asked impatiently, holding out her hand.

"Sure. What's your name?" Robin asked again, still holding the necklace.

"Rebecca. Give it."

He dropped the necklace in her palm, satisfied. She scowled then snapped it back around her neck.

"So, _Rebecca_," he said, adding a strange emphasis on her name. "What exactly were you doing out there on the… rocks…?"

She rolled her eyes. "Shipwreck, I guess," she answered, fiddling with her gun.

"You _guess_?" Cyborg asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't remember!" Rebecca snapped, shooting him a dirty look. He returned the favor.

"What _do _you remember?" Robin asked.

"Nothing. I was on a ship. That's it."

Robin glanced at Cyborg, signaling he wasn't falling for it.

"Okay," he said, turning back to Rebecca. "Where're you from?"

"None of your business."

He sighed, then removed something from his belt. He held the communicator in front of her face.

"Look familiar?"

Slowly, she nodded, staring, entranced, at the communicator.

"Spill it."

Reluctantly, she 'spilled it'. Her name was Rebecca de Winter. She lived in an old, Victorian-style house in a town about 250 miles away from there. She lived with her father and her King Charles spaniel, Jasper. Where was her mother? She didn't know. Her hobbies: drawing and sailing. Especially sailing. She had her own boat; a sail-boat, nothing big. She would take it as far out as she could and had sailed past here before.

"So, you think you may have crashed the boat somehow, hit your head, and washed ashore here?" Robin asked doubtfully.

"Well, how else do you think I ended up unconscious on a bunch of rocks?"

Before he could answer, another crash, louder than the first, came along with the shattering of glass. Robin turned around. Beast Boy lay somewhat dazed among pieces of broken glass in front of the window on the other side of the cot (the window that wasn't broken).

"Raven, huh?" Cy asked.

"Raven." Hence confirmed, Beast Boy stood up, brushed himself off and proceded to faint onto the cot.

Fighting back a laugh, Robin turned back to Rebecca. Or… where Rebecca had been standing a few seconds ago…

"What! Uh, not again!"

He turned to Cyborg.

"You did clip her, right?"

Cyborg nodded. "Yep. Tracking device attached to-"

"Let me guess: her necklace, right?"

He nodded again, then opened the map of the surrounding area on his right arm. Again. One red, one orange, one blue, and one green dot stood in the same area, while a white dot with a bold, black 'R' in it made its way toward…

"Oh God…"

…a purple dot.

"Uh, Robin?"

"Yeah, Star?"

"What is that noise?"

Robin stopped in his tracks and listened, as did Cyborg. They could barely make out the sound of-

"Oh, God…" Robin muttered. "Star, you watch Beast Boy. Cyborg, you'd better come with me. You're better at this than I am."

"But-Robin?"

"Star, trust me. You wouldn't understand."

She stared at him questioningly as he and Cyborg left the room, closing the door behind them. They made their way downstairs, through the kitchen, and into the entryway where the event was taking place.

"Get off of me, you mother fu-"

"That's enough," Cyborg said, making his way toward the two girls. Raven, who had just come in from pummeling Beast Boy, was holding Rebecca against the wall roughly, and from the look of them both, they had just had a bit of a…

"Bitch fight, huh? Why didn't you sell tickets?" Robin joked as he followed Cyborg (who was in the midst of 'breaking it up').

Raven scowled. "Very funny. Hey! Watch it, mofo," she warned, though Rebecca continued struggling until Cyborg pulled her away from Raven.

"Okay, what happened this time?" Cyborg asked.

"I was trying to leave but spaz here practically pounced on me and-" Rebecca started, but was interupted by Raven.

"Um, excuse me, but exactly _whose _house is this? And hello? She was holding a _gun_!" she said, pointing to the gun lying on the floor. "I knocked it out of her hand."

"Smooth."

"Shut up, Boy Blunder."

"Okay, okay, okay. You," Robin said, pointing to Rebecca, "go with Cyborg upstairs. We've got some questions for you. And you," he pointed to Raven, who, after the little fist fight, looked like just a bit of a wreck, "go fix your hair. And change outta that thing, I think Rebecca may've pulled the elastic out; it's falling off."

Alarmed, Raven looked down at her bathing suit; Rebecca had undone the hook in the back, and the top (which was skimpy enough to start with) was hanging only from the strap around Raven's neck (halter bikini; they're hot, deal with it). Raven grabbed the straps and held them in place as she headed into the kitchen, glaring, again, at Rebecca.

"Well, that was awkward," Cyborg said as Raven rounded the corner.

"No shit… Okay, upstairs," Robin said, snapping and pointing as one would to a dog when trying to get it to go somewhere.

Still in Cyborgs grasp, Rebecca scowled and let Cyborg lead her upstairs to a small bedroom, with the windows bolted shut, where she was left alone-

"Until farther questioning."

Robin closed the door and she heard the sound of a lock clicking. She sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Dropping her head to her hands, scowling impatiently, she muttered, "They have absolutely _no_ idea what they just got themselves into…" Her infamous, seductive smile slowly spread over her face. "Oh well. I warned them."


	3. Chapter 3

REBECCA

Chapter 3

By The 2nd Founder of FAT DORIS

AKA Bowan'arrowchick

(That Evening…)

Rebecca hummed idly to herself as she lay on her back, half-way off the bed, in the small room she had been confined to. It had been nearly seven hours since she had been locked in, and she had barely moved the whole time. Impulsively fiddling with her necklace; twisting the chain and the strange looping 'R' between her fingers.

Then there was a knock at the door. She didn't even look up. Robin came in, shutting the door behind him. He stood directly above her (she's lying on the bed with her head and shoulders, etc. hanging off the bed; don't ask, she's being weird).

"It's almost 6:30," Robin stated.

"So?"

"Are you gonna eat, or what?"

"No."

Robin sighed. "Look, we'll let you out for dinner, but you can't try to get away again. We've notified the authorities of your wareabouts."

"And you didn't get a reply from them yet."

Robin looked at her confused, wondering how she knew that.

"Uh, right… but we don't- Never mind. Just come and eat."

She stood up, and Robin lead her downstairs.

"Hey," Rebecca said and stopped walking. (They're in the upstairs hallway).

"What?"

"Um, about earlier… I'm sorry. I just… didn't want to, you know… let my guard down too soon; I didn't want to seem like an easy target, for… anything. But then I saw who you were and… it's hard to explain; never mind. Let's just leave it at I'm not that good with first impressions," she said shyly, not looking Robin in the eye.

He smiled. "It's fine."

They walked through the kitchen and into the den where Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy were watching TV.

"I thought you were making dinner?" Robin asked Beast Boy.

"Dude, it's vacation. Cyborg's gettin' Chinese, or something."

"Japanese," Raven corrected.

"Same difference."

"Not really."

"Okay! Enough!" Robin said, getting irritated. He muttered, "Sheezus, if you two flirted any more, you'd be dead by now..."

"I heard that!" Raven and Beast Boy yelled at the same time.

Robin scoffed. Then thought, _Wait a minute... _

"Rebecca!" he yelled.

"What, what? I'm right here."

He turned to see her sitting in a chair behind him. That same seductive smile of hers crossed her face. "I don't run away _every_ chance I have. There'd be way too many chances, with all the distractions you guys have here."

_Distractions... That's her key. Noted._

Robin smiled uneasily and sat down on the couch by Starfire.

Then Cyborg came in carrying a bunch of take-out bags. "Food's here."

He came into the den, stopping when he saw Rebecca. Robin waved it off, mouthing 'She's fine.' Cyborg looked at them both unsurely, then set the bags down on the coffee table.

"What'd you get?" Beast Boy asked, beginning to snoop through he bags.

"Like, four of everything with meat, and two of everything without it," he answered, sitting down opposite Rebecca.

"Doesn't it all have meat?" Robin asked, trying to cause a distraction; testing Rebecca.

"No," Raven answered, pulling random sushi out of a bag and starting to eat it.

Everyone started eating except Beast Boy, who was still skeptical, and Rebecca. Noticing this, Robin handed her a bag.

"Look through it. Some of it's edible..."

She snickered and took the bag.

"Beast Boy, are you not going to partake in the ritual of eating?"

"No, Star. He's anorexic," Raven answered. Cyborg choked on his food, laughing.

"Shut up! I'm not anorexic!" Beast Boy retorted.

"Vegan, anorexic, same difference. Like Japanese and Chinese, remember?" This time everyone laughed, except Beast Boy. (Starfire didn't really get it, but she laughed anyway.)

(A/N: I'm not dissing anyone anorexic or Vegan. That'd be a little hypocritical of me; I'm not anorexic, but I'm sort of vegetarian/vegan.)

"You suck."

"Deal with it."

Cyborg threw a napkin with a message scribbled on it at BB.

"DUDE! WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?" Beast Boy yelled at him after he read it, blushing slightly.

Raven tried to read it over his shoulder, but he stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"What're you doing?"

"Getting rid of this." He walked into the kitchen, and a few minutes later, they heard the blender turning on.

Rebecca laughed at nothing in particular. They looked at her questioningly.

"What's so funny?" Robin asked.

"What the note said."

"You read it!" Raven asked unbelievingly.

Rebecca nodded.

"What'd it say!"

"Can't tell you."

"Why n-"

"Because Cyborg's telling me not to."

She turned to Cyborg, who was in the midst of mouthing, 'Don't say it!' to Rebecca.

Raven scowled.

"But... in a nutshell, Cyborg agrees with Robin about the whole 'if you flirted any more, you'd be dead' thing."

"I'm not flirting!" Raven and Beast Boy yelled at the same time (Beast Boy walked in as Rebecca was speaking).

"Okay, fine! Just saying, one of you needs to ask the other out so we can get you outta here," Robin said, smiling to himself.

"Okay, I take it back; _you_ suck!" Beast Boy said, pointing at Robin.

"Uh, guys? Where's Rebecca?" Cyborg asked.

"Awww! Fff- I mean... darn..." Robin said, trying not to teach Star any more words. He sighed. "Okay, split up."

They all took to searching the house and neighborhood. After about a half-hour of searching, Robin headed upstairs to check her room. There she lay asleep on the bed, with her hand at her neck, clutching the necklace.


	4. Chapter 4

REBECCA

CHAPTER 4

"Thought you'd lost me, huh?" Rebecca said, smirking.

"Ha ha. Very funny," Robin scoffed, trying to sound irritated, but not succeeding.

"Yo, Robin! Are you gonna get in, or what?" yelled Cyborg. He and the other Titans were in the water. Except for Raven, of course; she was lying back on a beach towel, reading.

"In a minute," Robin called back. He sat with his knees drawn to his chest, a few yards away from Raven; Rebecca was coming up behind him. She had just woken up and joined them outside (they had left her in the house alone; with a note saying 'At the beach, join us if you so wish'; testing her, again, as to see if she would make a break for it. Obviously, she didn't).

"Something wrong?" Rebecca asked, sitting down next to Robin, staring at him with intense blue/white eyes.

"Not really," Robin answered, not returning her gaze, but instead watching the others in the ocean.

"Really, what is it?" she asked again, her voice strangely sincere.

Robin glanced at Rebecca quickly, then turned back. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but decided against it and quickly shut it.

Not so fast, Robin. You can't trust her yet. Not yet, anyway… 

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll probably find out anyway. I have a way with that, in case you didn't notice." Her lips spread into the same closed-mouth smile.

Robin inhaled deeply. "I just have this feeling, sort of. It's like a-"

"A premonition," Rebecca finished, more a statement than a question.

"Yeah…" _How is she able to know this?_ Robin thought, still resisting looking at her.

"Well, sitting around all day's just giving you more opportunities to brood about it."

"What?"

She sighed impatiently. "Go on," she nodded toward the Titans. "Have some fun, already. Don't worry about whatever your little 'feeling' is." She smiled again. "After all, it _is_ your vacation."

She stood up, brushing the sand off her bathing suit: a thick-strapped halter bikini; and a sarong tied around her waist, everything dark blue with powder blue outline. Rebecca held her hand out to Robin. He hesitated before taking it. In front of them, Cyborg and Starfire stood up to their waists in the water, watching Beast Boy sneak up on a sun-bathing Raven; she screamed as he dumped a bucket of water on her, and chased him back into the ocean; soon, both of them disappeared under the water, coming up for air every once and a while.

Rebecca laughed, drawing Robin's attention from his friends.

Again, she held out her hand to him. "Come on, you know you want to."

Smiling, Robin took her hand, pulled himself up, and headed toward the others.

(Later…)

The six of them, the Titans and Rebecca, slowly trudged up the walk to the beach house. Cyborg unlocked the door and each of them headed into their separate rooms.

"Hey," Robin stopped Rebecca in the hall. She turned to face him.

"Yeah?" She was smiling, which, for some reason, was kind of intimidating.

"Um," Robin started, suddenly at a loss for words. "I just… I… I wanted to thank you. For…"

Rebecca stood there, waiting for an answer. Robin broke eye-contact with her; he could feel his face burning red.

"For-"

"You're welcome."

He looked up at her again. She had stepped closer to him, still smiling seductively. Robin could feel his blush deepen with her every breath.

"Good night." She turned and headed for her room, her long hair brushing his face as she turned.

Robin inhaled sharply, then started for his own room.

KK, I know that's short, but I'm low on ideas; and sorry it's been so long since I last posted a chapter, I've been kinda depressed lately. I'm better now!  Yay! Anyway, any ideas? **R&R, give me suggestions!**


	5. Chapter 5

REBECCA

CHAPTER 5

"I call shotgun."

"…and on the way, we're gonna have to stop for lunch, so we can try Summit if we get there on time…"

"Please, has anyone seen my-"

"It's packed, Starfire. And please don't contribute any more to the noise they're making."

"I…call…shotgun!"

"For the fifteenth time, IT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN! There's NO way I'll be sittin' by you on a six hour trip!"

"Since when are _you_ driving?"

"Since it's my car!"

"…since when?"

"Shut up! If I don't meditate, I'll blow up the car while we're in it!"

It was Sunday; AKA the last day of vacation. The long weekend was coming to a close, and the Titans were preparing for the endless ride back to Jump City. Pulling himself away from the rucass, Robin walked over to Rebecca, who had been sitting on the window seat at the back of the kitchen.

"Hey, you okay?"

She didn't move her gaze from the window. "Have you ever seen something that no matter where you were, made you feel like you were home?"

A strange question, Robin was taken aback. "Uh, I don't know. I haven't really _had_ a real home," he answered unsurely, sitting down next to her. Studying her vacant expression from behind his mask.

"What about with them?" she nodded her head backward toward the other Titans, still not looking away from the ocean outside.

Robin smirked. "Titans Tower isn't much of a home. It's…" He didn't know exactly what.

"Just a place you live," Rebecca finished for him; Robin was unsure if this was a question or not.

"…yeah." He continued to stare at her, puzzled. A smaller version of her notorious smile spread across her face.

"Whenever I see the ocean, I feel like I'm home. I guess that's why I'm away from my house so often. But the strange thing is, my house is the only place where I _don't_ feel 'at home'. Despite the ocean. There's something about it. Something that makes me want to leave every time I'm there. Even when I'm sailing, if I turn and look towards the shore, I can see parts of my house through the woods. And I feel trapped. Trapped between my house and my ocean, and no matter which way I go, I'm stuck."

For a moment, they didn't speak.

"But there's no boundary in the ocean, though," Robin said. Again, Rebecca smiled.

"Not for most people, there isn't. But for me…" She turned to Robin, her eyes glimmering. "You know those old-fashioned boats, the small ones, that only had so much room to walk around on top and a small cabin just underneath?" Robin nodded, though he wasn't sure. "Well, my mother had one of those. She inherited it from her great-aunt, who first taught her to sail. I inherited this from my mother," Rebecca held up the strange 'R' on her necklace, "as well as her name." Rebecca looked Robin in the eye, her intensity coursing through her entire being. "When my mother's boat sank, finally, the mast caught between a few rocks on either side of the cove on my property, blocking the way out for my ship. I can only go so far out with my boat." She smiled her full, seducing smile, laughing under her breath. "I guess what goes around comes around."

_What…?_


End file.
